Ba-dump
by ChibiFiction
Summary: A Kid Icarus Uprising one shot: A few months after the War's end, Pit's boredom gets the better of him and he begins to reclude himself until Viridi challenges him to a full-scale battle. Mild Piridi (Pit x Viridi)


(HELLO EVERYBODY! If anyone is reading this who actually used to read my fanfics, welcome back! After a year hiatus, I have decided to restart my old Kid Icarus: Uprising fanfics! I hope this will give me a new lease of life and give me the inspiration to perhaps branch out from my ways. Anywho, we shall start this off with a one shot. A Piridi one shot. Enjoy!)

A few months after the War's end, the sun was shining brightly. Skyworld's clouds were light and fluffy, the human's world was green; bustling with life, and the Forces of Nature were more rejuvenated than they had ever been before. The Gods and Goddesses were at peace, and it seemed like the world was finally entering a period of tranquility, one in which the entire world would relax. Except for Pit.

In a vast, pearly white hall with high, curved ceilings, the young Angel sat. A pile of weapons at his feet and a fusion staff by his side, mumbling every few moments, picking up a weapon to inspect it, this is how he had been every day since the War's end. Preparing the Centurions, readying his weapons, a certain steadiness and calm in his gaze that hadn't been there since his late 2000s rendition.

During the middle of a battle tactics course with the Centurions, Pit is interrupted by the sound of a loud clap echoing through the hall, causing all of the insentient soldiers to stand to attention and turn towards the source of the noise.

Pit turns around and bows to Palutena, who gives him a small smile and nods, acknowledging his bow. "You have a visitor!" She says with an artificial happy tone in her voice. Pit raises a brow in suspicion but quickly brushes aside his unease and walks out of the training hall.

As Pit walks to the door, the hairs on the back of his neck seem to stand up. He turns around, checking behind him, and sees the same familiar hallway he's been staring at for the past 30 years.

Shrugging, he continues his short walk to the door, only to be interrupted by two long green arms hastily grabbing onto his shoulders. In fear and panic, Pit screams, "AAAAAAAAAAA!" and flails out of its grip and on to the floor, only to fear a familiar laugh erupt from down the hall, accompanied by a less familiar, more mature sounding laugh.

Viridi and Palutena walked alongside each other, who were then joined by the Flage which had just wrapped its arms around him. Both of them were laughing hysterically at poor Pit's misfortune, causing him to grit his teeth and bow his head. Viridi had gone red in the face, whereas Palutena was covering her mouth daintily with her outstretched hand. Pit looked at both of them, showing his indignance at the teamwork of his two masters to torment him for their own amusement.

After a few moments laughter, Viridi peeters out and says, "Ha...Heh... Hey Pit, how ya doin? The Forces Of Nature are doing fantastic, as usual, and I was thinking, seeing as no one's at war anymore, you must be getting a bit bored. So I came here to propose that we have a scrim. Like those losers on Earth do with their make-believe battling, except real! Forces of Nature versus Palutena's army! Whaddya say?"

Viridi said all of this with minimal breath and no stopping, leaving Pit no space to interrupt. Her face was lit up excitedly and there was an air of childlike ecstasy around her that seemed befitting to the occasion and even more so to her usually misleading appearance. With all of these factors combined, Pit sighed and nodded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

"Really? You're willing to go up against the almighty Forces Of Nature?" Viridi replies, her smile growing wider as she looks up at him as if she expects him to suddenly take back what he said.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I am beginning to worry all of

Mid-sentence, Pit was cut off by a red and purple ball hurtling itself towards his stomach, wrapping its arms around him and jumping up and down excitedly, bringing Pit with him. "Yay! Yay! Thank you, thank you! Oh, my GOD! I challenged Poseidon, Zeus, heck I even asked Phosphora and Arlon to use separate halves of the army! No one wanted to or they were busy, though..." She said, after finally letting him go.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Pit thought to himself, lowering his head whilst Viridi continued to chatter and make snarky remarks about the Centurions' lack of movement. 'I haven't exerted myself. If anything, Viridi should be the one like this, not me. And why do I feel so flushed? What...'

"Anyway, Pit!" Virdi said, turning away from a slightly irritated Palutena. "The battle will take place in three hours on my territory. Simply take your army to where you stayed in at my domain and a teleporter will be set up ready for you!"

Pit nodded, indicating he understood what Viridi wanted from him. She smiled back and looked to Palutena. "Do you not plan to walk me to the door? Sheesh! Talk about poor treatment of your guests!"

Palutena's face scrunched up more in her frustration, but she simply nodded. "Right this way, Viridi." She said, her teeth clamped shut. She then lead Viridi away, as she continued to comment on the unnatural cleanliness of her temple.

Pit watched Viridi walk away. His recent calm, quiet demeanor returned as he watched the small of her back shrink into the distance. He let out a deep breath of air as he walked back towards the training hall, where he knew the Centurions would still be stood at attention.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

[2 HOURS BEFORE THE BATTLE, SKYWORLD]

"Listen up men!" Pit yelled, his Lancer Staff pointed towards the sky. "We will be engaging in a battle with The Forces Of Nature in as little as two hours! We must win! If not for yourselves and your own wellbeing, then for your honor. And if not for that, then the honor of your Goddess. WE MUST CRUSH THEM LIKE THE BUGS THEY ARE!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and began to march towards the training grounds, in which vast numbers of decoy Monoeyes were placed, accompanied by a vast array of weapons. Pit crouched down on the podium he had made his brief morale speech on and felt his chest.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

He looked forward to seeing her again.

[1 HOUR BEFORE THE BATTLE, VIRIDI'S DOMAIN]

"COME MY CHILDREN! BREED AND MULTIPLY! CREATE THE LARGEST ARMY WE CAN TO CRUSH THAT PUNY ANGEL!" Viridi's shouts, however, were in vain. The Forces of Nature were already at their peak performance, with the sun was beating down so harshly and the humans beginning to care for the Earth again. It made her feel better, though. It put her mind off of the pounding of her heart.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

A small grin spread over her face as she whispered to herself, "I look forward to seeing what he'll do."

[THE TIME OF THE BATTLE, VIRIDI'S BATTLEGROUND]

"Err, are you sure it's safe?" Pit asked, looking around at Viridi's battleground. It seemed completely natural, as if they were on Earth, with bright green hills and forests darkened by vast canopies of greenery.

"Yes, dum dum. it's fine. I wouldn't tell us to fight here if it wasn't. This is my Reset Bomb testing ground, so this place is always being rebuilt from the ground up. It comes in handy for other situations, however, besides Reset Bomb testing." She explained to him, a slight competitive bite in her words.

The mood switched. The wind stopped blowing. The Cicada's stopped chirping. The two separate leaders exchanged a nod, and then it exploded.

"CHARGE FORWARD MY CHILDREN!"  
"JUGGERNAUTS AND STRONGARMS, FORWARD! KNIGHTS, RIGHT FLANK!"  
"CLUBBERSKULLS, BLOCK OFF THE KNIGHTS!"  
"CENTURIONS, HIT THE CLUBBERSKULLS AT RANGE BEFORE THEY REACH THE KNIGHTS!"  
"BUMPETY BOMBS, RUSH THE CENTURIONS!"

It was like a game of Chess. The continued exchange of blows, the countering of each other's commands, the intense strategy involved. It seemed like each army was endless, branching for miles.

The battle continued for many hours, neither side having an advantage when seemingly out of nowhere, Nutskis began falling out of the air. Mudrones were repeatedly stricken from nowhere until they inevitably perished. Viridi's army was falling apart, and she had no idea how.

"MY CHILDREN! BLOCK ALL OF THE ATTACKS THAT COME YOUR WAY! FULL DEFENSIVE MODE!"

All of her soldiers obliged, but the effect was little. Bladers were still shot out of the air with no warning and Bumpety Bombs were exploding before being deployed, causing mass destruction of troops before they've even seen an enemy. Viridi desperately looked at the Juggernauts and Knights on both flanks, as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"HAVING FUN VIRIDI?!"

Viridi looked over at the source of the voice and gasped, putting her head down. Pit was perched in midair, assisted by Palutena's power of flight, and was sniping down every member of her army with a Flintlock staff. It took 2 shots maximum to kill any one of the enemies below. They were quite literally bugs he could squash.

5 minutes. That's all it took for Viridi's army to be broken apart and destroyed.

After landing on the floor and placing the Flintlock staff in the hands of a Centurion Knight, Pit walked to the middle of the battlefield where he was greeted by a frowning Viridi. He offered out a hand to her, which she grabbed and shook whilst growling.

"You're just lucky I didn't think of you doing that. If we do this again, I will annihilate you." She says, still shaking his hand. Even after they've ceased shaking, she still keeps his hand clutched in hers, until she realizes what she's doing, throws it away. Her face red and upset, she stomps out of the battlefield to revive her fallen soldiers.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Out of the other's earshot, both of them have a light smile spread across their face as they utter the words:

"I hope we do this again."

(Phew what a rollercoaster. Please give ideas for new stories in the reviews as I'm kinda stuck for what to do, heh. I hope to have another one shot out by next week, or the start of a new series, so stay tuned!)


End file.
